How to play with fire
by IdunAurora
Summary: Lady Merewyn has come to Hoenn to visit her old acquaintances Steven, May and Brendan. Her presence is soon discovered by Maxie, and the old Magma HQ in Jagged Pass brings hibernating memories to the surface. Thinking back to their common past, they meet atop Mt. Chimney to confront each other one more time... Rated M for skipable lemon chapter. Maxie X OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Old friends

Chapter 1 – Old friends

Lady Merewyn gracefully slid into her chair at the table with Steven, Brendan and May. She smiled at them; it had been a long time since they last saw each other. After Brendan had managed to snatch the title of Pokémon League Champion from Steven, it hadn't been long until May challenged him. Their battle, however, resulted in a tie. They battled three times and still came to a tie, and that is when Lady Merewyn was called in. As the Queen of the Pokémon Leagues, she had a last saying in all things that didn't have clear rules in the League Codex. Having watched the fourth and final battle of Brendan and May, she declared them both Champions of Hoenn. Since then, she hadn't seen either of them, nor had she seen Steven. The years had just flown by.

"It is good seeing all of you." Lady Merewyn said, still smiling.

"It's an honor and a pleasure having you here with us today, milady, taking time off your busy schedule to enjoy a cup of coffee." Steven smiled back. Brendan and May smiled and nodded. Merewyn let out a small chuckle.

"I cannot say my schedule has been busy, there are not many challengers around at the moment, to be honest. Instead, my Pokémon and I have been putting in a lot of energy on training lately, so I believe they are just as happy to have a day off as I am."

"I can only imagine, milady." Steven nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

The reason for Lady Merewyn's lack of challengers was simple: it was not easy to get to the point of challenging the Queen of the Pokémon Leagues. You had to beat all the Elite Four members in all the regions to be given the chance, or claim title as Champion in one region or more. Mostly she was challenged by the Champions, but from time to time came a challenger that had managed to beat the Elite Fours, but not necessarily the Champions. Personally she also accepted trainers who didn't manage to beat the Elite Fours, but had managed to beat every single gym in the six regions. Had they beat the Orange Islands, it was a mere bonus.

Lady Merewyn turned to the two Champions of Hoenn.

"So tell me, Brendan, May, are you adjusting to your lives as Champions? Are you coping with the two of you holding the title?" She asked. She was curious, of course, since this situation had never before occurred in the history of the Pokémon Leagues. Brendan and May smiled at each other, and then looked at her.

"It actually became much better after May came into the picture, milady." Brendan said. "I was getting quite frustrated with the low challenger rate, and yet I couldn't just go wherever I wanted whenever I wanted, since there were challengers almost every day, although only a handful made it past the Elite Four. Having May around has made it easier, because one of us can stay if the other one has other matters to attend to."

"We have also been giving the challengers options, milady, if we're both present." May continued. "They may choose to battle one of us, six on six, or both of us, in which case it's two battles with three on three, with a deciding third battle if the challenger wins one and loses the other. Then he or she battles the person who originally lost the next day. So far, we have had request of one double battle as well, when a couple together got through the Elite Four with three Pokémon each. So we accepted, because it only made sense." Merewyn nodded in approval.

"Sounds like you're handling the situation pretty well, considering you've been Champions together now for… is it seven years, by any chance?"

"Six, actually, but I claimed the title seven years ago, just after the incident with Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza." Brendan corrected.

"Speaking of which…" May said slowly. "What became of Team Magma and Team Aqua?"

"They went underground." Steven answered. "The leaders returned the Orbs to Mt. Pyre, dismissed all the members of their organizations and pretty much disappeared, leaving their bases all together. As far as I know, only their closest followers decided to stay with them."

"You mean to say no one has seen them since the incident with Rayquaza?" May asked in disbelief.

"No, they have been seen. Or, at least, Archie has." Steven corrected. "Remember the Sea Resort in Unova? He's restoring it to its former glory now, working together with the same architect who built Battle Chateau in Kalos."

"And Maxie?" Brendan pushed on.

"He's said to still be around here in Hoenn." Steven continued. "I haven't seen him myself, but apparently he's back on researching volcanoes. If that is true, he should be around this area somewhere, near Mt. Chimney and Team Magma's former HQ in Jagged Pass."

Lady Merewyn felt herself tense for a brief moment.

"You mean to say, Steven…" she said slowly, as Steven turned to look at her. "…that Maxie very well might be somewhere around this very area? In Lavaridge Town?" Steven suddenly looked a bit uneasy and nodded slowly.

"Yes, milady." Lady Merewyn met his gaze with her piercing emeralds, contemplating the situation. Steven was unsure about what to do, so he asked: "Is… is something the matter, milady?" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well… so as not to leave you in the dark, let us say that Maxie and I… have history." She responded, taking a sip of her coffee. "Not an all too pleasant history, for that matter." She stood up, giving them a sad smile. "I will return to you here soon, I merely need go to my room to attend to my travelling companions' hungry bellies, some PokéPuffs should do the trick. Please excuse me, my dears."

"Of course, milady." Steven bowed, Brendan and May following his gesture. She swept up the stairs, her jet black hair waving down her back and her green dress flowing at every step. When she was out of sight, May turned to the two men.

"What did she mean by that?" Before anyone could answer her, however, a cloaked figure sat down in the now empty chair lady Merewyn had sat in and swiftly answered.

"Exactly what she said: a not too pleasant history." The cloaked figure took off the hood, revealing a pale man with fiery red hair and stone grey eyes, piercing through a pair of glasses. May clasped her hand over her mouth and Brendan's mouth fell open, but Steven didn't look at all taken aback.

"…so, what exactly brings you here, Maxie?" he asked calmly instead. Maxie turned his gaze to Steven.

"Mt. Chimney, just as you so correctly predicted." he answered in a low voice. "But that's not what you meant, am I right, boy? You meant what brings me here to this small inn. Why, isn't it obvious?" he snorted. "You're not stupid, boy, you know very well without even asking. You know we have history..." He leaned over the table, closer, as his voice went even lower. "…so tell me, boy, why is she here when you very well know I am too?" Brendan and May looked from Maxie to Steven and back again, like they were watching a fast paced battle. Steven didn't let Maxie get to him, however.

"The choice of meeting point was hers, not mine. I had no intentions of bringing her lady here." He replied calmly. Maxie huffed.

"And yet, you didn't tell her lady I was around before she was already settled down at the inn." He said coldly. To this, Steven didn't have a reply. Maxie snorted again, put the hood back on his head and stood up. "And you two kids: think twice before challenging that woman, if you haven't been foolish enough to do so already. You might have tamed Groudon and Kyogre with the Orbs, but she's not going to be that easy. Never was, never will be." With that, he swept out of the inn. Steven kept his gaze at the door, deep in thought. Brendan and May looked at each other, too baffled to say anything.

"May, Brendan," Steven said, finally turning towards them. "I know you probably think we shouldn't mention this incident to Lady Merewyn, but I believe we have to. She'll see right through us. She always does." Brendan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, nodding.

"I didn't think it was a question in the first place." May stated. "We have to tell her." She stood up. "And we will, right away."


	2. Chapter 2 - A not too pleasant history

Chapter 2 – A not too pleasant history

Lady Merewyn sighed, putting her baby Ralts back on the floor with the baby Swinub and baby Fennekin before turning around to face May, Steven and Brendan.

"I'm afraid I already knew of this, but it was considerate of you to acknowledge me on the matter. For that, I thank you."

"Milady…" Brendan looked confused. "Milady already knew?"

"I knew he was at the café. I knew he would come over if I left the table. I heard every word." She sighed again, looking out of the window. "I didn't know, however, that he was here when I said I wanted to visit Lavaridge. I learned that the moment I saw him in the corner of the café. I don't think he noticed that I actually recognized him. Maybe he did, I cannot tell."

She fell silent, contemplating, going somewhere deep in her thoughts. May shifted nervously, causing Brendan and Steven to glance at her oddly, but then she spoke up.

"Forgive me, milady, but…" Lady Merewyn turned towards her, giving her a reassuring look to continue. "…may I just… I wonder… what does it mean your grace and Maxie having history?" She winced a little, not quite believing she had had the courage to ask.

"Don't be hard on yourself; curiosity is a natural thing every sound being should possess to some extent." Lady Merewyn smiled slightly at her. "Of course you want to know, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I am however afraid that it is quite a long story and I do not think I am capable of giving you all the details on this day. But at least, I can give you the big picture. Having had Maxie jumping at you like that, that is the least I can do, no?"

She went to stand by the window, quickly followed by the three baby Pokémon she had brought with her on her journey. She sat down in an armchair, having all three quickly climbing up in her lap and falling asleep the moment they had made themselves comfortable. Swinub lay mostly on the seat, head in her lap, while Fennekin and Ralts snuggled themselves up at her arms. She smiled down at the sleepy bunch, murmuring a goodnight's wish to them. She looked up at the trio by the door.

"Please, sit down. I'm not going to talk long, but you should at least be comfortable." She motioned to the sofa, and the three people obliged at once.

"Now then…" Lady Merewyn looked out of the window, pondering where to begin. "The big picture of this not too pleasant history…" She fell silent again, before taking a deep breath.

"When I first met Maxie, I had just claimed title of Pokémon League Champion of Kalos, my home region. He was… well, in his later teens, I suppose. I was younger too, of course, but as you know, I'm a Timeless. I have been around… much longer." The Timeless people were descendants of Dialga, and at a certain age they were left unaffected by the flow of time. Some stopped sooner, some later. Lady Merewyn hadn't aged a day since she turned 32, and that was a few hundred years ago. She couldn't even remember exactly.

"Maxie wasn't interested in Champion titles." She continued. "He was interested in the fiery core of the Earth, the ground and the landmasses. An ideal world for humanity was a goal for him. He was obsessed by the power of Primal Groudon and the way this power could be used to create this ideal world. You know this story; I don't need to tell you. I'm just saying that, when I met him, he had already thought of this." She paused a bit before continuing.

"I was standing on the podium with the former Champion, crowd cheering at me in Lumiose City. I smiled and waved politely. He caught my eye. He wasn't impressed whatsoever. He just gave me a glance and walked off. I didn't think about it until later the same day, when he decided to tell me face to face that the former Champion was pathetically weak and that I shouldn't be pleased with myself. He was angry when I didn't react to his remark. He challenged me to battle and lost. Miserably. He was… well, you have met Mimoza." Mimoza was Merewyn's precious Gardevoir, her first Pokémon and closest friend. Never had Steven met a stronger opponent, though May and Brendan had yet to challenge her.

"He wasn't amused. I was. I thought he was ridiculous, told him he was a foolish boy, tossed him six Hyper Potions and told him to find a Pokémon center. I then teleported away."

She paused again, pondering this event. His sneering remark, which she had simply ignored. After the battle he had dropped to his knees, not believing his Camerupt laid defeated. He was used to winning, always strategic and logical in his approach to train and battle with his Pokémon. He was angry, glaring at her, but said nothing when she called him foolish, tossed him the potions and had Mimoza teleport them away.

Presently, she decided to go on with her story, so she continued.

"Next time I met him, I was already Queen of the Leagues. I was called to Hoenn where there was news of not one, but two criminal organizations. By the time, Team Rocket had just been dealt with and yet another one seemed to be on the rise in Sinnoh. I soon found Team Aqua, and I daresay I scared the living soul out of Archie, threatening him with words and Mimoza's psychic powers. He did continue on, as you well know, but my threat saw to it that he went underground for another… well, fifteen years." She sighed.

"Then I found Team Magma, and with that, I found Maxie. He was not amused to see me, to say the least. He now knew exactly who and what I was. He wasn't foolish either, he saw it coming… and he had a trap set up." At this point, May gasped slightly and put her hand over her mouth.

"I was surprised by his intelligence, since he was able to keep me prisoner for three whole days. Three days, the first and only three days I have ever been trapped in my life. I found a way out during the first day, but I played my move more wisely. I knew I could get him and his admins Courtney and Tabitha to spill information. And I was right… about the admins. I got some good information out of them while I was there. Maxie was smarter than that. He let nothing slip… except me. I slipped right through his fingers on the third night of imprisonment. He hadn't foreseen my way out. He had taken good precautions, I admit, taking my PokéBalls, seeing to it the room was teleport, dig and fly proof, and so forth. He just forgot I didn't carry all my Pokémon with me, and luckily, Mimoza managed to reach d'Artagnang, my Gallade, from her PokéBall with her psychic powers. I had a hard time keeping the connection between d'Artagnang and myself strong enough to keep him from not storming in on the very first day, and when I finally let him, it wasn't long before both me and all my Pokémon were out, before Team Magma had the slightest chance to react. I destroyed their main computer completely, knowing full well it would take them years to recover the data, and teleported out. And I was right. My message had been clear enough. I knew all their plans, and I had deleted their valuable data. Maxie and Team Magma went underground again, just like Team Aqua."

She paused again, thinking back to the days of imprisonment. Courtney and Tabitha unknowingly giving her the most valuable information, thinking she was about to be fed to the volcano atop the mountain. Maxie's cold eyes seeing right through her, not letting a single piece of information slip. He turned the tables, firmly pressing her against the wall, thinking he had the advantage. She knew he didn't. She had. She felt his racing heartbeat, her own keeping a steady, slower rhythm. She could have let it race. She didn't, and she found herself struggling to actually keep the pace. Hundreds of years of practice came to her advantage. She remembered it like yesterday. His words echoed in her head: "I know who you are. I know what you are. You may scare that sea rat, but I'm not afraid of you. I'm no fool though; I know what you're capable of. The best part is you don't know what I'm capable of…" He had leant closer, his hot breath grazing her ear. "…your grace." The last words came mockingly. She had felt an urge to shiver, but stopped it. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He had been angry and frustrated at her lack of bodily response. His plan to get her to talk by intriguing her had failed… miserably. She remembered her response: "Didn't you ever learn not to play with fire?" He hadn't been pleased. He had left without a word, fuming.

Merewyn snapped back to the present, giving May, Brendan and Steven a slight smile.

"Sorry about that, my dears, memories are flooding back. Where was I… ah, yes, the imprisonment and escape. The next time I came in contact with Maxie, I had the upper hand from the start. I tracked him down; knocked out the goons he had with him and told him I wasn't amused with his plans on waking Groudon. He hadn't foreseen our meeting this time, and had no plan for how to deal with me. I left him with a rather harsh warning. He went underground… but I believe that, rather annoyingly, he was spurred on by my rage. As if he wanted to… make me lose it, so to speak."

She fell silent again, carefully leaving out the small details she didn't want to share with the trio on the sofa. Such as the meeting at the foot of Jagged Pass she had just told them about. Her Pokémon had swiftly knocked the goons out, and d'Artagnang had put his blade at Maxie's throat. If he called out a single Pokémon, it would be over in one, clean blow, she had hissed at him. He was stern, but afraid. She had sensed it, and decided on a little experiment. She walked behind him, scolding him and told him he would bring the end of the world upon them by awaking the power of Primal Groudon. She had stood close to him, speaking directly into his ear, her lips close, her hair grazing his neck. She knew her experiment was successful when his heartbeat raced, and she felt a shiver go down his spine. She didn't show him she had acknowledged his bodily response. Instead, before he turned around, she had already teleported.

Snapping back from memory lane, she decided from where to continue.

"Then came the whole clash of the ancients when the Primals went head to head, the mess you were dragged into. I watched your progress, trying to help as much as I could. With other criminal organizations rising rapidly, it was a busy time. So when I stood face to face with Maxie again, now seven years ago, we had a… well, to put it nicely, a heated argument, which also involved a fierce Pokémon battle, him losing miserably once again. I had never seen him so furious, completely out of control, which is highly unusual, and I am also sure when I say that never in my life have I been in such a rage. The whole incident ended with me teleporting away again, not letting him have the satisfaction of getting the last word."

Lady Merewyn fell silent. Again. May shifted in the sofa and spoke up.

"Milady… did you meet him after the incident, after the Primals had been dealt with? Alone, I mean." Lady Merewyn nodded slowly before answering.

"I did. We had no words to speak to each other. He was crushed, and I decided not to show any emotion whatsoever. There was no way I would have humiliated him further, scolded him or anything at all in that direction. He told me he had nothing to say to me. I told him to sit back and pick up the threads that were left and weave something new. He didn't respond. I left him there. That's the last I've seen of him… until today."

Steven, Brendan and May sat in silence, letting her story sink in. May couldn't get rid of the feeling Lady Merewyn left out something or other, but she had made clear they weren't getting details, so she didn't dare ask. It was, to say the least, quite a not too pleasant story.

Lady Merewyn looked down at the Pokémon sleeping in her lap. She picked them up, one by one, stood up and placed them back in the chair, snuggling in the warmth. The trio on the sofa quickly stood up, understanding this was all they were going to get.

"The hour is late. It is time I bid you goodnight." She nodded to them.

"Goodnight, milady." They answered in unison, before walking out.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lady Merewyn draped her green cloak around her shoulders, lifted the hood and called out Mimoza. Gardevoir looked at her trainer.

"Are you sure?" The Pokémon tilted her head slightly.

"It needs to be done." Merewyn answered. Gardevoir nodded, her eyes turning pink. A few seconds later, they were hit by the warmth of the peacefully boiling crater of Mt. Chimney, combined with a breeze in the cold night air.

"Thank you, Mimoza. Please return for now." Mimoza watched her intently, before nodding slightly and letting herself back inside the PokéBall.

Turning her gaze towards the night sky, Merewyn breathed out slowly. It was time to wait.


	3. Chapter 3 - Maxie's memories

Chapter 3 – Maxie's memories

Maxie stood in the abandoned, former HQ of Team Magma, waiting. He looked around the room, his old office. Only the desk and the rugged, red carpets were left. Walking through the facilities had been a rollercoaster ride down a lane of memories, good and bad. Memories of the constructing of the base, the careful planning, the research… and memories of her.

The Emerald Queen.

He had stayed a good while in the room constructed specifically for imprisoning her. The ease with which she escaped after having milked absolutely every valuable piece of information from them... it still haunted him. It had annoyed him immensely. She had annoyed him immensely. He had tried everything, every trick in the book to make her talk. He had even found himself pressed against her in that room, when all else had failed. As soon as she was squeezed between him and the wall, his heart began to race.

Hers hadn't.

He had talked close to her ear, making his own hands sweat and his heart beat even faster, waiting for some kind of bodily response from her that he could use to his advantage.

It never came. And he had been confused and furious at the same time. As he liked being in control, he couldn't stand being confused.

Walking through the old room of the main computer, he remembered the wreckage that had lain before him the night she escaped. He had been angry with himself. How could he not have thought of the possibility of psychic communication?

He recalled walking past the foot of Jagged Pass earlier, more memories flooding back. She had tested him, he understood that now. She wanted to be sure about the effects she had on him. They had certainly been to her advantage there and then. He couldn't recall everything she had said to him that evening, but he remembered her hot breath on his skin, her hair tickling his neck. It had sent shivers down his spine and made his heart race, Butterfrees fluttering around in his stomach. And she had left him with a warning: "You're making a fool out of yourself, Maxie. I told you not to play with fire!" When he had turned around, she was already gone. Again.

He stepped into an all too familiar area. No other room brought back as many memories as his office, and his personal battle and training facilities right next to it. This room had seen a lot of things. Some things he'd rather forget, and some, he really never wanted to.

The heated argument had taken place in these spaces. They had battled with Pokémon, he had lost, and in fury attacked her barehanded. She had been prepared, and she was skilled. He wasn't. Finding himself pinned to his own desk still made his head spin. In blind rage he had forgotten the advantage of age she had. She had had all the time in the world to learn and master the martial arts. Although he was strong, she had more skill. And Maxie knew skill would always win. Yet, he had been foolish enough to attack her. She reminded him of this while holding him pinned to his desk: "Maxie, Maxie… There you are, making a fool out of yourself again. You really, really need to stop playing with fire. Will you ever learn?" He had been angry, but he could do nothing. She left him there, teleporting out. As soon as she left, he found his hands tracing the places her hands had been while pinning him down, and strangely enough, wished they were back in those spots.

In the end, he had nothing to say to her. She had been right all along. He had been stubborn. She always had the upper hand. But oh those fleeting moments he thought he had held that position. He knew his body responded to her presence and touch. Hers never seemingly did the same. He had often wondered if it was an illusion, or if she genuinely didn't acknowledge these things at all.

…he would find out. He knew she would be there. And he was ready to meet her again. This time, he would see to it she wasn't leaving. She had left too many times, and it was testing his patience.

Slowly, he stood up from where he'd been sitting on his desk. He took one last glance at the battle-area before turning on his heels and striding out of the old HQ. This time, he would win.


	4. Chapter 4 - Atop Mt Chimney

Chapter 4 – Atop Mt. Chimney

Lady Merewyn waited patiently. She knew he was coming.

She took off her hood and let her long, pitch black hair flow down her back, looking up at the night sky, the volcano silently blazing in the crater below her. Yes, he would come here. And she was ready to face him.

Maxie saw her from afar and stopped. She had his back to him, gazing up at the starlit sky. She was expecting him. He was determined, and began walking her way.

~Meeting up~

Maxie went to stand beside the black haired woman. She didn't look at him. He didn't look at her. Instead, he lifted his gaze up towards the skies as well. They stood in silence for a long while. He hoped she would speak.

She didn't.

He gave up.

"I have nothing to say." He stated, still looking skyward.

"And yet here you are." She replied calmly.

"Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you would have an answer to that question." Maxie tensed slightly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Merewyn sighed.

"All these years, and you still think you can fool me." she replied, voice calm. Maxie's heart skipped a beat. He kept a stern face, showing no emotions.

"And if I'm not fooling you, what do you think I'm going to say?" he retorted.

"You're not going to say anything. You're too proud for that." She stated simply. "That is, unless I make you."

At this comment, Maxie turned his gaze to her. She was still looking at the sky, continuing:

"I can make it easy for you this time, leave it or take it. Simply answer your own question…" She finally looked at him, her piercing emeralds seemingly seeing right through him, and he immediately felt himself tense. "…why am I here tonight?"

Maxie hadn't expected this. He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected in the first place. Trying to remain stern and keep himself straight he met her gaze.

"You're right, of course. I just might have something to say. And you're here tonight because of that, naturally." He tightened. "As for making it easy for me…" he felt the volcano inside him bubble, anger building up. "…well, you never have, so why start now?" She tsk'd at him.

"Maxie, Maxie…" She sighed softly. "Always on the edge of erupting like a volcano, and like a volcano desperately trying to remain calm and in control, yet extremely sensitive. So calm and cold on the outside, seemingly, but for some reason only up to the point where I come along." She turned fully towards him. "Tell me then, Maxie…" She used his name again. Had he been slightly tense before, he definitely was now. "…are you going to talk, or not?" He looked at her sternly.

"You mean you've got nothing to say to me?" was all he could come up with. Merewyn looked at him, thinking thoroughly.

"Well, it's good to see you're back in research. That you picked up the threads and started weaving on something new."

Again he was taken aback. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. Merewyn sighed again and he snapped back to reality.

"Well, I answered your question, and it seems to me you're not saying anything. I might as well get back to the inn for some sleep. Goodnight… Maxie."

She had only taken three steps when she felt a strong, bony hand on her shoulder. That familiar touch to which she had done everything in her might to keep her body from reacting to in the past. Those long, slender fingers clenching onto her like claws. She stopped dead in her tracks. He had had enough.

"Don't you dare!" He growled. Maxie had indeed had enough. He spun her around and pushed her up against the hard rock, trapping her with his body. "You just… you are NOT leaving this time!"

She felt his heart racing, his volcanic temper boiling inside him. She had known this was the only way to get him to talk, and it simply had to be done. He held her firmly in place, his fingers digging into her dress and skin. He was fuming with anger.

"Fine!" He growled in frustration. "I do have something to say, bloody Arceus! YES, you have been right the whole time, but I am not foolish, and you know this! YES, I did learn from my mistakes…" He paused, angry, searching for words. She waited patiently, looking up at him calmly. Ho looked down at her and sneered. "…there it is. That look. Again. Waiting for me to make a fool out of myself." He leant closer, breathing hot, moist air into her ear.

She felt her own heart wanting to speed up. She paused just a moment, but it was too late. It was racing.

He felt it. She reacted. Finally. He took his chance, whispering into her ear:

"And I shall make a fool out of myself… by playing with fire!"

He grabbed her hair, forcefully tilting her head upwards, and crashed his lips onto hers.

Of all things she had expected, this had only been in her wildest dreams. She kissed him back fiercely, grabbing hold of his coat tightly. He didn't kindly ask permission to enter, but instead bit down on her lower lip, causing a gasp to slip from her, opening her mouth just enough for him to force his tongue inside. He found her accepting the challenge, battling it out till she got her tongue into his mouth instead. But he wasn't going to lose this time.

Before she had time to react, he had lifted her up and over his shoulder, carrying her down towards the old HQ, where he had set up an office and bedroom for the time being, while conducting research at Mt. Chimney. She didn't fight back, but she spoke up.

"A gentleman, I see."

"We can't very well have you walking on this dirty ground, your grace, you might disappear as per habit."

"I just might if you don't watch your tongue, good sir."

"You're testing my patience, milady." he said firmly, tightening his grip. Merewyn couldn't help a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Relax, Maxie dear, I'm still here, and I haven't called out a single Pokémon."

"You find me intriguing."

"Cocky, are we? You tremble like a leaf in the breeze in my presence."

"Now look who's cocky."

Maxie flashed the Team Magma Emblem and entered the old HQ. The doors closed silently behind them, leaving them temporarily in the dark.

"Lights!" Maxie demanded. The HQ immediately responded, turning on all the lights in the construction.

"Impressive." Lady Merewyn murmured to him. "Now, put me down."

"In a hurry, are we?" he responded mockingly, but put her down on her feet, obliging to her wish.

Merewyn looked around the entrance halls, memories of the place flooding back to her. It was in these areas she had been trapped. Right here in the entrance hall, before she even had the chance to suspect anything, but still late enough for her to partially let her guard down; she had been captured and taken to her cell. Cunning man he was…

"I already took it, now it's your turn." Maxie said, watching her take in their surroundings. She turned her gaze to meet his. He placed his hand firmly on the small of her back, guiding her. "A trip down the lane of memories would surely be an experience for you, milady."

"A lane? You mean a highway…" she said in a low voice. Maxie smirked.

"Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5 - Challenge accepted

Chapter 5 – Challenge accepted

Maxie opened the door to the dungeons, leading Merewyn to the cell she remembered all too well. He pressed his finger to the censor and the triple doors slid open. She peered inside, not moving.

"Oh this place…" she murmured. "…where I got Courtney and Tabitha to spill all of your plans to me. Entertaining, it was." Maxie led her inside, surprised she didn't hesitate a bit. She must have read his thoughts, because she said: "You're not stupid enough to leave me here this time. I would get out in a heartbeat, and I would be… furious, to put it nicely."

He didn't respond. Instead, he pressed her roughly, yet firmly, against the cold wall. He felt her heart skip a beat at the swift motion, and he couldn't help smirking again. Maxie leaned closer, she could feel his breath on her skin, memories crowding her mind, and knowing they were crowding his too.

"Feels familiar?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You know what I told you right here, in this spot. Need I repeat myself?" she purred back.

In response, Maxie growled and bit down on her neck, causing a slight gasp to escape her lips.

"Careful, milady. You may have a way with words, but words will not stop you from being a most desired… prey."

"Prey, really? You would consider yourself a predator then? I admit there are some similarities…" He bit down again, this time triggering a light moan.

"…and how you enjoy it, your grace." He murmured in her ear through another smirk.

"Oh, I do, dear, I do." She purred back, a smirk of her own playing on her lips. "But I believe I was offered a trip down a highway of the past, and this was just a fragment."

"You're right as always, milady." Maxie admitted and straightened himself. "This way…"

~Entering the old office~

"Well, well, well…" Merewyn looked around the office and out to the battle area. She went over to the desk and gently grazed it with her fingers. "Now this I remember like it was yesterday…"

She walked over to the battle area, looking at the devastation that had never been fully recovered after the fierce battle. It was basically in ruins after Camerupt had… well, erupted and Mimoza had completely squashed the volcanic Pokémon with her fairy and psychic powers. Huge boulders were scattered all over due to Rock Slide, halfway in the ground after the Earthquake, the huge metal girders had partially melted in the heat from Eruption, not to mention the huge crater in the middle of the room where Moonblast had hit Camerupt. Mimoza battled mostly using the mind and seldom damaged the surroundings in a battle, but Moonblast was her absolute final move that Merewyn rarely asked for. They had been training to the point where Mimoza's Moonblast did way more damage than her Giga Impact and Hyper Beam, and both trainer and Pokémon had been immensely satisfied.

"I completely floored you in here… why you would even think of challenging me, knowing fully well that you would lose, was completely beyond me at the time, even if I didn't hesitate once before accepting."

"I didn't stand a chance, no." Maxie replied, standing in the doorway behind her. "But in my rage it was the only thing I could think of. Camerupt was in pretty bad shape." Merewyn winced a bit at this.

"I'm guessing he was, he took the full blow of Mimoza's Moonblast, after all." She looked at the crater. "I do not believe I have used Moonblast in a battle since then, there has been no need."

"I don't think you would have needed it against me either, milady."

"No, I would not have needed to. I simply needed to show you the extent of Mimoza's powers… and mine. Unfortunately, it didn't quite convince you."

"I was blinded by rage."

"Which made you make extremely stupid decisions."

"I admit that, yes. Attacking you barehanded wasn't one of my most brilliant moments."

"Considering you have no idea how any kind of close combat, or any combat without Pokémon in between really, works, I would say you were…"

"…a fool."

"You are learning, are you not?"

"Not really." He was now standing beside her, looking at her intently. Merewyn caught the drift.

"You are challenging me again, are you not?"

"I am."

Merewyn chuckled, shaking her head slightly. She walked between the boulders and placed herself at the one end of the battle area, taking a PokéBall from her robes and turned to Maxie.

"Challenge accepted."


	6. Chapter 6 - In the heat of the battle

Chapter 6 – In the heat of the battle

"Camerupt, come forth!" Maxie demanded.

"Mimoza, if you please." Merewyn asked gently.

The air was electric and the tension was rising fast. Camerupt let out a roar, while Mimoza let out a stern noise to show that she was concentrated and ready.

"Let's put up our defenses, shall we?" Merewyn suggested. "Mimoza, Calm Mind, Light Screen, Reflect… and let's give some response to this trembling stone." As Mimoza focused and put up her basic defenses, she let herself and the Gardevoirite in her belt react to the now trembling Key Stone on a necklace around Merewyn's neck. Mega Gardevoir let out a cry of power and joy, completing the Mega Evolution.

"Camerupt, use Amnesia and Focus Energy, and put the Cameruptite to good use." Maxie commanded. Camerupt's Mega Stone reacted with the Key Stone on his glasses, roaring out a battle cry as it emerged. Merewyn let out a slight chuckle, causing Maxie to look at her, eyes narrowing.

"What are you expecting of this battle exactly? You can't beat me, which means you're after something else." She tilted her head to the side. "Whatever that could possibly be." Maxie smirked.

"You will probably find out eventually, milady."

"I'm not holding back."

"Neither am I. Warm up with Lava Plume!"

"Teleport out of the way, then use Dazzling Gleam." Mimoza was gone before the fire erupting from the Lava Plume got close, and as soon as it had ceased, she appeared, blinding Camerupt with Dazzling Gleam.

"Hypnosis." Camerupt fell asleep.

"Sleep Talk!" The volcanic Pokémon snored loudly, causing rocks to rumble.

"Oh, I see, Rock Slide it is." Merewyn said, amused. "Mimoza, Teleport your way around the rocks, then use Dream Eater."

Mimoza closed her eyes, concentrating to teleport to different places in the room where rocks weren't tumbling down. Finally, she appeared in front of Camerupt with a twirl, her eyes turning dark pink as she fed on the dreams of the sleeping Pokémon.

"We are not having this." Maxie stated coldly, drawing a Poké Flute from one of his inner pockets and playing a tune. Camerupt woke up, confused and disoriented by Dream Eater.

"Let's use this to our advantage, Mimoza." Merewyn said coolly. "Let's have another Reflect and Light Screen set up, and use Calm Mind once again." Mimoza did as requested, keeping a close eye on the still dizzy Pokémon.

"Focus Energy, Camerupt, we need that focus." Maxie knew he was losing badly, but he wasn't giving up. Mimoza was half fairy type, meaning he should have a type advantage. The key word being should. He knew that the Gardevoir would go to the end of the world and beyond for her trainer. He knew of the distortions in the space-time continuum Gardevoir could, and would, do if her trainer ever was in serious danger. He had read about it. This particular Gardevoir had opened that mysterious black hole of myths and legends, stories which today still lived in several PokéDexes, for example. Even though the stories didn't tell which Gardevoir was in question, Maxie knew it couldn't be any other. And here he was, fighting against it for the third time in his life, knowing he and his Camerupt would be dust any minute. The adrenaline was pumping, excitement rushing through him.

Merewyn was waiting. Maxie made a decision.

"Fire." His command was short and simple. Camerupt roared, blazing up, the boiling volcano on its back trembling as the Pokémon charged around the room, lighting it on fire.

"Tricky, Mimoza. Protect yourself with Aqua Ring." Merewyn suggested.

"Aqua Ring?" Maxie's forehead wrinkled in thought. "I didn't know Gardevoir could learn Aqua Ring."

"I've never met another one who has learned that move." Merewyn admitted, watching Gardevoir surround herself with circling water, cooling herself down and preventing burn. "But it is highly useful in such situations."

"You didn't use it last time we were here."

"No." Merewyn smiled lightly at him. "I thought of teaching her that afterwards. Take it as a compliment, dear." Maxie smirked.

"Compliment taken. Meanwhile, take this as a compliment as well: Camerupt, Flash Cannon!"

Merewyn's eyes widened for a moment, before she burst out laughing.

"You know what to do, sweetheart." Mimoza teleported, her Aqua Ring imploding into a ball. She appeared again, sending the sphere of water towards Camerupt. Then she opened her eyes, causing the Flash Cannon to stop mid-air in front of her, changing direction of it, turning it towards the ground and sending it down hard, causing…

"Earthquake?" Maxie couldn't believe what he was seeing, as Gardevoir proceeded to put all the fire out with Rain Dance, literally dancing through the air, water drizzling across the battle arena. "Camerupt!"

Camerupt was badly damaged from the water and the Earthquake-like counter attack. It got up on its fours again, wincing, and roared, waiting for command.

"There's nothing else for it now, is there?" Merewyn tilted her head to the side. Maxie tightened, clenching his jaws and fists. For a good while they just stood there, looking at each other. Mimoza had taken her place in front of her trainer, facing Camerupt. Both Pokémon were waiting for command.

"ERUPTION!"

"MOON BLAST!"

Camerupt roared once again, the once again boiling volcano on its back blazing up. Mimoza opened her arms and lifted her head upwards, crying out in a shrill voice. A force, taking the shape of a sphere-like object, began to form above them.

"Give them all you've got, Camerupt." Maxie commanded.

"Protect yourself and me, my angel, and show what you can do." Merewyn smiled at her Pokémon. Taking her trainer's words to her heart, the sphere-like force began to form faster, Mimoza concentrating fully on her task. "But…" added Merewyn, looking over at Maxie. "…no need to open the portal, love." As if she knew he had guessed. How, he didn't know, but he was determined.

"NOW, Camerupt!"

"Mimoza!"

Camerupt's volcano erupted, fire and magma shooting out in every direction. Aqua Ring wouldn't do any difference now, the already melted and damaged steel girders starting to break down even more, and for a moment, Maxie though he might actually have hit Mimoza. But then…

"Now!"

From above came a force, something utterly powerful and indescribable, racing through the air and the fire as fast as light. It hit Camerupt dead on, causing a massive wave of force to shoot throughout the arena. Maxie fell backwards, steadying himself against the wall behind him, dazzled by the power of the impact.

When the dust settled, Camerupt laid fainted in the field in the center of yet another huge crater that had appeared next to the old one. Mimoza was standing in front of her trainer, her eyes glowing pink as she upheld a protecting shield around them. Both Pokémon and trainer looked completely unscathed. Mimoza let the shield down, her eyes returning to normal, and looked at her fainted opponent.

"Help Camerupt, Mimoza." Merewyn said softly. Mimoza floated over to the second crater, her eyes glowing pink again. Camerupt began glowing pink as well, the physical scars of the battle healing through psychic and fairy powers.

"Heal Pulse should do the trick." Merewyn suggested. Mimoza focused her mind, sending a gentle healing wave towards Camerupt. After the impact, the fire Pokémon let out a small sigh, opening its eyes, seemingly content.

"You did well, Camerupt." Maxie stated, taking out a PokéBall. "Now rest." Camerupt willingly let itself back into its ball. Maxie nodded thanks to Merewyn, who had walked up to Mimoza.

"Thank you, love, you are an absolute gem." Mimoza gave up a content cry in response. "Now, return to rest, and sleep for a while. You have well deserved it." Mimoza nodded returning herself to her PokéBall. Merewyn turned to Maxie, smirking.

"Now, where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7 - How to play with fire

Chapter 7 – How to play with fire

Merewyn gracefully dodged Maxie's multiple attempts to grab her in one way or another. Her grandfather was a skilled martial artist, and had tirelessly taught his granddaughter for many years. Merewyn had taken his lessons to heart. She admired the old man (trapped in the body of a 47–year–old), and one of her worst fears was letting him down in any way possible. Therefore, she skillfully blocked another attack from Maxie, and countered it by pinning him down to his old desk.

Maxie was panting. Merewyn showed no sign of physical exhaustion whatsoever, looking more amused than anything. Here he was, pinned to his desk yet again, by the same woman that had held him there seven years ago. He had been angry then. Not now. Instead, he smirked up at her.

"Milady never lost her touch."

"And how you've wanted to find yourself here again, at the tip of my fingers." She smirked back, tapping her index finger lightly on his chest to make a point.

"As much as you enjoy standing right there, knowing the tables might turn any minute."

"Will they? Intriguing indeed…"

Merewyn leaned down, trailing her hand upwards over the fabric of his polo, making him shiver slightly. She kissed the fabric, occasionally biting through it ever so lightly, letting her hands roam his upper body firmly, still holding him in place. He was about to raise his hand, but she quickly pinned it down to the table, giving him a meaning look before biting down a bit harder on the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. He gasped in surprise, making her smirk once again. She continued her journey upwards with her hands and mouth, speaking up:

"Then show me, Maxie, show me after all your practice…"

Her fingers stopped at his chin, her lips trailing kisses up his neck until she reached his ear.

"…show me how to play with fire." she demanded, her voice barely above a whisper, biting down on his earlobe and nibbling it. The sudden impact caused yet another gasp to slip Maxie's lips. He growled. He flew up from the desk, grabbed Merewyn and placed her to sit on it.

"As requested, your grace." he hissed, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of her head and crashed his lips down on hers. In response, she reached her hand to the back of his head, grasping his flaming red hair, entangling them even more. She grabbed his coat with her other hand, holding him close. Maxie's other hand was placed on her lower back, keeping her in place with an iron grip. It was a battle of tongues, but it was something more.

It was a game of power.

Maxie knew he had in his grip a woman of power on many levels. She had the advantage of age, grace and skill, having seen the world change for centuries and managed to adapt every single time. She wasn't called the Emerald Queen for no reason. She knew her place, she knew what she wanted, and she was adamant. Nothing would make her budge, and Maxie had spent years figuring out how to get to her. Finally, he saw success, a light at the end of the tunnel. She was here, willingly responding to his desires. That was more than he had ever dared dream of.

Merewyn felt herself letting go, letting her instincts take over. This man intrigued her more than any other had in all her centuries' long life span, and she was curious to find out who he really was. Here, tightly embraced in his iron grip, she felt herself coming to some understanding. She had known he was dangerous, he was cunning and had a way with words few people in the world of today had. He knew what he wanted, and he was willing to go to the end of the world and back for it, using carefully planned strategy and logic. When things didn't go as planned, he easily lost it, being too sensitive as to admit defeat. Having summoned Groudon and finding out he couldn't control it, he had seen his world crumble.

He liked being in control. She wouldn't be controlled.

Merewyn had met her match. Maxie had met his.

Eventually, they had to come up for air, panting heavily. The staring contest went on for ages, as they looked each other in the eye, trying to pierce through the surface of the other with their mere gazes. Merewyn heard herself break the silence, surprising even herself that she had spoken first:

"You promised to show me how to play with fire."

"So I did. For now I've been merely… toying with it."

"There is more then?" She cocked her eyebrows. Maxie's lips curled up into yet another smirk. He flung her over his shoulder in one swift movement, causing her to yelp, and headed for another part of the base. He pinched her, and she yelped again. Maxie snickered.

"I'm sorry to say, milady, you're not walking tomorrow."

"Now that's promising a lot, but I do like the sound of it…" she purred behind his back.

Maxie opened a door and headed into his combined bedroom and study he had set up for his expeditions at Mt. Chimney. The door closed automatically behind them as he put her down on her feet, her back to his, keeping her tightly against him.

"This, milady…" he hissed, his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive skin on her neck. "…is how you play with fire."


	8. Chapter 8 - Enough (Lemon, skipable)

Chapter 8 – Enough

LEMON–PART! (possible to skip if wished)

Maxie spun Merewyn around, catching her lips with his in a fierce kiss. Merewyn grabbed his coat and pushed it off him, feeling his upper body through the fabric of his tight polo shirt. Maxie let his hands roam her upper body as well, soon finding the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. The dress fell to the floor, leaving Merewyn in her dark green velvet corset and her underskirt. The polo shirt swiftly joined the dress. Having to break the kiss to get it off, they got a good look at each other. A smirk played on Merewyn's lips.

"Like what you see, Maxie?" As an answer, he took a moment to fully take in her figure. The corset covered most of her upper body, also her chest, and the equally green skirt went all the way to the floor. Her skin looked silky smooth, and though it was pale it still looked healthy. Her pitch black hair was completely in contrast with her skin, and her eyes… those emerald gems, piercing through whoever looked into them, making them feel naked in their gaze. They could assure you everything was okay, or they could make you wish you had never been born.

Right now, they were on fire, and Maxie was expected to have the courage to play with it. He therefore smirked back at her, grabbing hold of her skirt and let it fall to the floor, her long, slender legs now exposed.

"You know I do, your grace." he answered her (rhetorical) question, proceeding to undo her corset. Merewyn leaned comfortably against Maxie's desk as he took his time unhooking the metal pieces on the front of the garment. Finally successful, he dropped it down, having now fully exposed her upper body. He kissed and lightly bit her sensitive breasts, and she threw her head back in a moan. He reached his hands around her neck, undoing the necklace with her Key Stone, as she removed his glasses that held his. Without a word, they put the accessories on the desk, staring at each other the whole time.

Until Maxie broke the silence.

"Bloody Arceus!" he growled, grabbing her again and, for the third time that night, pushed her up against the wall. The heat was at a boiling point, the tension almost a physical presence in the room. Merewyn unzipped Maxie's pants and got them off him, leaving only his boxers. Moments later, both pairs of underpants had hit the floor too, in between lustful kisses and yearning moans.

Maxie lift Merewyn up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, steadying herself. Without breaking apart, without a word, with a single swift thrust, he entered her, causing them both to moan with pleasure. He soon picked up the speed, finding a steady rhythm. Her body responded, giving him better access and her more pleasure. Their kisses were once again a battle, from which they occasionally broke for air, showering one other with kisses, bites and nibbles whenever possible. He picked up speed again, thrusting harder and faster for a while, before keeping them both steady for a moment.

But Merewyn wouldn't let Maxie have all the fun, and she noticed her chance.

She jumped down, pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. Agonizingly slowly she slid onto him, a little faster on the way up, and then just as slowly on again. He was about to thrust in, but she held his hips down.

"Right now, my rules apply, dear." She murmured, kissing him. She lift herself up a bit, giving her a better angle.

But Maxie wasn't going to be passive now. He reached for her breasts, lifting his upper body upwards, where he proceeded to kiss, bite and nibble them. Merewyn moaned again, grinding him.

"If you continue that, I'm gone." She breathed.

"Then let yourself go. I know you want to… Merewyn."

He used her real name. Not "milady", not "your grace". He actually used her real name. The sound of it made her shiver, as she proceeded to ride him harder, spurred on by his attention to her breasts and his thrusts now meeting hers. She felt the pleasure build up inside her, moments from bursting the surface. Maxie felt it. She was close.

"Sweet Arceus, Merewyn…" he breathed out, taking both her nipples into his mouth at once. The combination of everything pushed her over the edge.

"Maxie…!" She managed to gasp, right before her body burst into flames, trembling and breathing heavily, the pleasure washing over her like waves on an ocean. She fell on top of him, still trembling, smiling widely.

Maxie, feeling her muscles contract, grabbed her hips to hold her in place as he thrust in and out at high speed, wanting to get every bit of pleasure possible. Still panting slightly, Merewyn kissed him, smiling down at him.

"Satisfied so far, Merewyn?" he asked, amused.

"I am, Maxie." she answered, kissing him again. "Your turn." She climbed off him, sitting down on the bed, tilting her head to the side. Maxie sat up, turned her over on her fours, positioning himself behind her. Yet again, without a word, he was inside her, and he wasn't holding back. She had come first, as he had wanted. He reached for a handful of her hair, pulling her firmly upwards just a bit to kiss her. He let go, pushed her back a bit lower down, grabbed her from behind and proceeded to thrust furiously. Merewyn moaned, now on her elbows, trying to keep herself steady.

"Say my name." he demanded between thrusts, feeling the volcano boiling inside him, erupting at any second.

"…Maxie…" Merewyn breathed. His thrusts became harder.

"Again."

"Maxie…" she moaned, gripping the sheets. "Oh, holy Arceus, Maxie!"

That did the trick. He exploded inside her, using a couple of more thrusts to get everything out of it. He grabbed Merewyn around her waist from behind, still inside her, embracing her tightly, her back against his chest, both breathing heavily.

They lay down on the bed, facing each other, embracing one another, their lips still engaged in their newly found favorite activity.

When they finally broke apart, Merewyn spoke.

"Is this how you play with fire?" Maxie smirked in response.

"Well, I have given you… a taste of it."


	9. Chapter 9 - The break of day

Chapter 9 – The break of day

They lay on the bed, entangled in each other's embrace. Maxie was absentmindedly stroking Merewyn's back, while she was twirling strands of his hair between her fingers. They had been lying there, enjoying the silence and each other's presence, for quite some time now neither wanting to end it.

Merewyn broke the silence.

"I need to go back to the inn." she said softly.

"Stay."

"I can't. I need to feed my baby Pokémon, and if I'm not eating breakfast with Steven and the young Champions, they will come looking, and you know they will come to the old hideout. They will come here."

Maxie sighed, not pleased.

"Why are you always so terribly right?" The question was rhetorical.

"Terribly sorry is what I am." They shared a kiss. Merewyn got up, collecting her clothes scattered all over floor and started to get dressed. Maxie followed suit.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, zipping his trousers.

"I have received word I actually have a challenger on Monday, so I need to get back to The Meadows tonight." The Meadows was the name of Merewyn's private island, inhabited by her, her Pokémon and a few servants.

"Why tonight? Tomorrow is Sunday."

"If a challenger is appointed Monday morning, we are in need of training."

Maxie chuckled slightly, not amused.

"You, in need of training?"

"Believe it or not, we do take every challenge seriously, and we put our everything into it. That is how my Pokémon and I are in this position in the first place."

Merewyn picked up Maxie's glasses, putting them back on his nose. He took her necklace, reaching behind her neck to fasten it. He stepped closer, found her dress' zipper and pulled it upwards. To think that he just a couple of hours ago had pulled that same zipper down…

"So when will I see you again?" he asked again.

"I will be at The Meadows the whole week. I will await you Friday evening, a week from now."

"And your servants?"

"Thy will be expecting you, no need to worry."

They shared another kiss, this time more longing and needy than the previous ones that night. But as all good things must come to an end, they broke apart after a while, neither really wanting to. Merewyn sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Mimoza, I'm in need of your assistance." The elegant green and white Pokémon came out of her PokéBall, standing behind her trainer, waiting for further instructions. Merewyn looked up at Maxie, stroking his cheek.

"I need to leave." she murmured.

"A week. No longer."

"I will be waiting."

They kissed, a short, passionate kiss, before Merewyn turned to Mimoza.

"Let's go back to the inn, Mimoza."

She turned to face Maxie again as Mimoza's eyes turned pink, preparing to teleport herself and her trainer to the inn down in Lavaridge.

"Friday." Maxie stated.

"At dusk." Merewyn filled in. She blew him a kiss, and she was gone.

"I will be there." Maxie mumbled. He strode out of his office, prepared to fill the following week with as much work as possible. Hopefully that would be distracting enough.

"Lady Merewyn…" he murmured to himself, glancing over at the complete devastation that was the battle area. "…you really are fire. Dangerous to play with, yes, and yet agonizingly tempting." He chuckled to himself. "You always told me not to play with fire… but you really want me to."

~Merewyn~

"Maxie, Maxie…" Merewyn sighed to herself back at the inn as she combed the love knots out of her hair to eliminate possible awkward questions, watching baby Ralts, Swinub and Fennekin still sleeping peacefully in the armchair. "…you actually do know how to play with fire."


End file.
